Seto Sarutobi
Seto Sarutobi (瀬戸猿飛, Sarutobi Seto) is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi Clan. His talent, skill, space-time ninjutsu, Earth Release, and Lightning Release, Fire Release has made him one of the village's most capable ninja and recognised around the entire ninja world; even earning him multiple recomendations as the village's 9th Hokage. He is also the leader of Team Seto which consists of Iroshi, Myuuki Kaiga, and Miranda Hitomi. Backround Seto was born to Hizashi Sarutobi and Chūsei Sarutobi. During the Academy entrance exam, Seto became friends with Ayane Kasagawa with whom he fell in love with. In the academy he was seen as a "wimp" and a "loser" since he had trouble with his grades. However after seeing Ayane's ability to easily learn and gain straight A's in the Academy; Seto studied and graduated at the same time with straight B's. He was delighted to find out he would be on the same team as Ayane and Satoshi Shimura with Shizuka Hiroko as team leader. Seto trains and teaches his students with magnificant results; increasing Iroshi's Water Release potential to an enormous size, teaching Miranda to make her swords sharper than any in existance with her Lightning Release, and increasing Myuuki's Crystal Release talents to a huge extant as well as helping her gain enough confidence to become one of the strongest kunoichi in her village. Appearance Seto is a fit and relatively tall shinobi with brown eyes and curly unkept hair. He was mentioned by may shinobi that he looks like a silly ninja once finding out he's the famous Seto Sarutobi. However in serious situations Ayane has mentioned his face "literally" changed as he became extremely stern with a very intense face; especially if Ayane's life was in danger. When he was made jōnin he wore a flak jacket, grey fingerless gloves, grey shinobi shoes, grey forehead protector, and distinctive short white sleeve which - had red edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure - on both shoulders. Abilities Seto Sarutobi is one of the most gifted shinobi ever to live, according to Shizuka. While a genin, he was considered a prodigy among geniuses. When Shizuka gave her team the bell challenge, Seto was able to get a bell in less than ten minutes. He was so powerful that he became Chunin in less than a year after he finished his opponent in mere seconds during the final round. By the time he become a Jonin, he was known around the world as Konoha's Brown Spark, which reflects on the fact that he uses his Lightning Release to finish his opponents before his lightning fast attacks have a chance to spark with his appearance of his brown curly hair. Seto's fighting style excluded time consuming hand seals that give enemies an opening, instead he used methods that leave little time for his enemies to react. Even when Seto used jutsu, they either contained no/few hand signs. He also showed to possessed a great deal of strength, able to hold up a full grown man up with two hands. When he was a genin, Seto was able to defeat two rogue ninja in order to save Ayane, leaving the battlefield with her with not even a scratch. Seto can observe his suroundings in almost an instant in order to decide what he wants to do or where to teleport; and since he doesn't need hand signs to perform Lightning Cutter or Chidori, Seto is able to teleport using kunai or a mark on the enemy to pierce the enemy with Lightning Cutter in an instant before the enemy realizes what just happened. Physical Prowess Seto's trademark attributes are his immense speed and near instantaneous reflexes. His renowned speed was often compared to the fastest shinobi, Minato Namikaze. More being Ryuun in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Teinei in his Energy Release Armour. His reaction time was so quick that he was able to catch a Genin Ayane in mid-fall while she was unconcious, and then was able to tear off her shirt before the attached explosive tags went off. He also had great proficiency in the Body Flicker Technique, able to seamlessly disappear or appear with no sign of direction or presence and easily reach in time an ally to save them in a twenty foot radius. He could even appear faster than most sensor type ninja could detect his arrival. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Seto is highly proficient in three nature transformations, being one of few normal shinobi to learn and master three chakra natures. He has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which he mastered before even becoming a jōnin; learning Chidori, and later Lightning Cutter. With this, Seto is able to cut through any earth - such as boulders - and impale his opponents as well as flow lightning through his kunai to increase their cutting power to be similar to his Lightning Cutter. His Earth Release prowess lets him move fast and unnoticed underground, hide in earth, create earth clones, and create immobilizing swampy mud. He is also quite noledgeable with Fire Release in order to exhale gunpowder, a giant fireball, and even a giant fires in the shape of a dragon's head. Space-Time Ninjutsu Seto's signature techniques were taken and upgraded from both Minato Namikaze, Tobirama Senju; the Flying Thunder God Technique. His usage earned him great fame all around the world. It is a space–time technique applied through the use of special seals, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with untraceable movements. With the Flying Thunder God Technique and his reflexes, he could even dodge and counterattack reincarnated jinchūriki. By strategically marking a large number of locations throughout the area, Seto could quickly increase the number of locations he could teleport to, giving him the ability to wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye through using several marked kunai if needed. For defensive use, Seto was capable of implementing space–time barriers to counter large attacks such as a Tailed Beast Ball, sending the blast to a far away location, even one of much greater size and potency, such as that which was created by the Ten-Tails. He could teleport massive entities, even those as large as the Four-Tails itself. Shurikenjutsu Seto had very advanced proficiency with kunai as both projectiles and melee tools with either hand. His main weapon employed was uniquely shaped kunai, which due to their particular form were more suitable for close-range combat than standard kunai, able to launch powerful strikes with it. Tactics-wise, he would regularly use these kunai in unison with his space-time ninjutsu by marking them with his seal. Doing this, Seto could activate his technique through said kunai as a medium, even allowing him to remotely activate it from any distance, much like Minato. Seto would stock up on a large supply of marked-kunai, where in a single sweep he could not only accurately hit multiply targets, but also greatly expand the choices and radius of his teleportation points. Likewise, Seto could teleport to his kunai even as it traveled through the air, allowing him to both attack and defend simultaneously, and through this method, outmaneuver Tsuki's intangibility. Deception and Strategy Seto's overal strategy is through the Flying Thunder God Technique. He uses his immense speed to confuse the opponent and/or uses earth release to trick them; using mud to immobilize or hide in earth. He also uses Shadow Clones and/or Earth Release: Shadow Clones to--- Stats Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Next Generation Category:FINAL